Zoids: Chaos
by LadyNekoDemon
Summary: *Summery Inside*
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome to my re-vamped story. There aren't many changes here, but you'll definitely notice them in later chapters. Anyway enjoy! xD

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**Summary**: It has been five years since the defeat of the Deathsaurer at the hands of Van Flyheight and his rival Raven. After long and bloody decades the once bitter war and rivalry between the Republic and the Guylos Empire has finally dispersed. Or has it? When a new threat comes onto the horizon and starts targeting individuals of the Guardian Force, it's up to both Van and Raven to step up once again to put an end to the mayhem, but will the two finally put aside their differences and work together as a "real team"? Or will everything they love and care dissolve around them?

Zoids: Chaos

**Prologue**

**ZAC 2106 : July, 5, 2300 hrs  
**

**Helic Republic, Outside Wind Colony**

The two moons of Zi gleamed brightly against the endless pool of darkness that engulfed them. Stars, normally present on nights like this, lay hidden beneath the blanket of clouds that covered them, sending small streaks of shadow spattering across the night sky. A flash of lightning and the rumbling of thunder in the distance were the only signs of the upcoming storm that was coming upon the small village. The inhabitants of the Wind Colony however, were completely oblivious to what was to come during the hours ahead. Many villagers had long since drifted off into their dreams, many of them weary and exhausted from the days long and tiresome events.

All save for two figures.

Cloaked in darkness, the figures stood upon a small sandy hill, observing the small village beneath them. Though their appearances were barely seen beneath the moonlit and cloudless sky, their outlines stood out fairly easily within the shadows, even within the depths of darkness and shadow that surrounded them. A young woman and an organoid whose ambitions for the tiny village below were just as mysterious as they, themselves were. No sound came from either figure, as they observed the small village below them, nothing but the clear swishing of a gentle breeze as it passed by; rustling the small grains of sand at the two's feet. This silence, however, was not meant to be.

"So our prey, lives in this quaint little village," A lowly chuckle sounded from the female and a growl emitted from the organoid at her side, in response, "Yes, you're right...Fang. I suppose that attacking now would be the best course of action…but…where would the fun be in that?"

Another growl fell from the organoid and she answered to her partner's increasing impatience, "I understand you're eagerness but I want to have some fun before I allow you to destroy the village, besides it would be a shame to attack while they're so oblivious to our presence. At the first sign of daybreak we attack …"

A clash of lighting followed suit from behind them, and in its basking glow of light, a huge outline of a Zoid, could be seen towering above the two. The Zoid's true appearance vanished back within the realm of darkness that conceded it seconds before, yet the only thing that could be seen were its red, blood shot eyes, as they glowed heavily against the night's shadows.

It wouldn't be long now…

* * *

A/N: Here is the revamped Prologue! You'll definitely see more changes in later chapters. Anyhow thank you for reading and Chapter one will be making its appearance soon.


	2. Chapter One

**AN**: Chapter One of, Zoids: Chaos, has made its appearance. Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter One

**ZAC 2106: July, 5, 0530 hrs**

There was a flash of lighting and the piercing glow of red eyes gleaming against the darkness…

That was all that was needed for Van Flyheight to arise from his long and dreamless sleep, cold sweat pouring down his face in long and fluid waves. Highly startled and taken back by the realistic intensity of his dream and those cold and unfeeling eyes boring down upon him the Zoid pilot couldn't help but take several small gulps of air before shifting his focus towards his surroundings. He only allowed himself to relax, however, upon noting the familiar setting of his family's hut and the sound of Zeke, his organoid's heavy breathing in the background.

Sighing with relief sweeping through him, he reached up with a heavy hand and wiped the rolling sweat from his brow before reaching down to remove the sheets from his bare, yet sweat covered chest. Slipping carefully from his bed, he shifted himself until he was sitting up and then moved his legs towards the edge of the bed and only stopped once his feet hit the cool and unmistakable wooden floor. He sat in that position for several minutes, merely concentrating on the flowing thoughts echoing throughout his clouded mind before looking towards his wife, who lay still and peaceful within the confinements of their small bed.

Fiona. Her name alone was enough to bring a soft smile to his lips, as he found himself admiring the peaceful expression against her beautiful yet sleep-stricken face. Her once wild and untamed hair had grown throughout these past five years and now lay in soft waves of blonde and grey against her overall peach, olive skin yet nothing had truly changed about the woman he loved. Time had definitely passed and with it came the small inking of aging and maturity. It was true, neither Fiona nor Van were as young as they had been, but the years had certainly been kind to them. Sighing softly, Van reached over and brushed a few strands of hair from his wife's lovely face before yet again shifting attention to the small stomach bulge hidden beneath the sheets. The smile only grew against his lips. The new addition to their small family would be coming within the change of the season and it was only a matter of time before the fates delivered him a strong and healthy son, which would bare his and Fiona's genes into the world.

Even with that happy thought in mind, Van couldn't shake the images of his dream raining down upon his happy mood. Puzzled and highly confused of the matter at hand, Van stood slowly to his feet and looked towards one of the many windows of the hut, nearest to their bed. The darkness outside clearly indicated the early morning hour to him and Van couldn't help but release a small sigh of frustration at having been awoken at such an ungodly hour. It had been a long time since such horrible images and thoughts had not only been enough to awaken him from a blissful night of sleep, but had also disturbed him enough to the point that sleep was no longer a blissful relief to him. He had considered awakening Fiona to have her console him about the impossibilities of the realism of his dark dreams but in the end, thought better of it. She had enough to worry with, when it came to dealing with the stresses of their unborn child as well as helping Dr. D with his abundance of new research concerning the new technology that the two had created in the past few months.

Still.

Reaching up the Zoid pilot ran a single hand through his slightly greying colored hair before once again returning his glaze towards the window. The dream had seemed far too realistic to be considered anything but that of his imagination, and those eerily piercing red eyes…

A small unintelligible growl from beside him quickly alerted the Lieutenant's attention from his intense thoughts and to the now towering silver figure at his side. A single eyebrow rose in curiosity as Van silently observed his partner. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the organoid had awoken from his own slumber and had come to his side, as if sensing his master's trouble thoughts. Which was probably the exact thing that had happened; the bond between the two (three, counting Fiona) had grown tremendous over the course of time and with it came a few extra perks that hadn't been available up into a few months ago.

"Zeke…"

The silver organoid gave off another low growl, leveled his master with a small glance, before his red gleaming eyes shifted towards the window as well. Van followed his partner's glaze to the window, and studied the darkness with intense awareness. He couldn't help the unease feeling that was now sweeping through his gut, not to mention Zeke's sudden restlessness wasn't helping at all either.

There was something out there, and Van was sure, whatever it was, he was going to find it before it found him. With this new determination sweeping through him, he threw a small glance back towards his still sleeping wife before making his move towards a small pile of clothes stacked on the floor. He could only imagine Fiona's response to this sudden rash decision but he knew that waking her and risking her safety was something that he couldn't afford, especially if this _feeling_ just turned out to be paranoia on his part. Wordlessly and as quiet as he could muster he slide on a simple, standard grey Helic suit, one that resembled the one he had worn during the days of his training as a Guardian Force trainee and his pair brown boots to match. Satisfied and as comfortable as he was going to get, he made his way quietly back towards the door of the hut, opened it and existed with Zeke at his heels. It was only after closing the door gently behind them, would Van sigh and slowly take in the cool morning air around him, but he stopped upon noticing the quietness and stillness around them.

Yet before he could question or possibly comprehend the reason behind this, the soft growling besides him, turned his averted his attention back towards his partner. Even in the dim moonlight the organoid's posture was clear. The small Zoid's body was rigid with tension and his eyes were intense and glaring off in the distance above the tiny village. Yet before Van could even question his partner the organoid gave off another bellowing growl before sprinting off into the darkness. The loud clicks of his nails, scrapping and hitting the ground, were the only indication of where he had vanished off to with that Van wasted no time. He followed behind his partner and within seconds, he too had vanished within the shadows of the morning.

* * *

At each passing second, she could feel the patience of her partner slipping. The organoid's eagerness to destroy their attended target and get on with the mission at hand was enough to fuel the dangerous spark growing within the small, quadruped Zoid. The growling, the thunderous pacing, and the constant digging into the soft sand at her clawed feet, would have frightened anyone else off, that wasn't use to the organoid's growing impatience as well as the possible danger she would have brought upon a stranger. But Riley Evans was very much use to her partner's destructive and dangerous behavior especially when angered, yet if it bothered her in the least it certainly wasn't shown on her face.

Instead, she turned her back to the destructive behavior of her partner and looked out towards the brightening sky. It had been several hours since the two had descended upon the sleeping village, and staked out to await the coming of morning. Thankfully with the military training she had, under her belt, she was more inclined to know of the time without the use a watch to guide her, not to mention that the sky was a dead giveaway all on its own. It seemed the time was just about right. Reaching up with a tiny grin against her lips, she played with several strands of her long red hair before allowing the same hand to drop to her hip.

"Fang…cease that annoying pacing at once…"

Seconds later the thunderous steps from her partner stopped immediately, and she turned, to take in the organoid now at her side. The grin merely widened against her lips.

"I do believe it's time to get this party on the road, wouldn't you agree," The organoid gave a low growl and a brief nod in response before allowing his red orbs to fall upon the village below them. "You know what to do, Fang. Do as you will with the villagers, they are of no concern to me, but make sure you draw the one that we need out first, you got that? Now go!"

The four legged organoid gave a bellowing roar in response, before his body dissolved into a mass of blue light and with that he swept down towards the still sleeping village below. Riley watched her partner's descent just as his shape vanished within the depths of the village, before she shifted her attention towards the Zoid behind her.

"It looks like its time…Fury…"

The Zoid gave a low rumble in response, just as its eyes flashed with a hint of menace. In the end, this village would meet the same fate as all the rest that opposed them. Snarling the Zoid threw back its head and released a bellowing roar that echoed across the land, just as the sun was beginning to rise across the horizon.

* * *

**AN**: Alright first Chapter done! I honestly believe this chapter is much better than the one than before and hopefully you'll agree. Anyway please enjoy and until next time, Chapter Two shall make its appearance! xD


	3. Chapter two

**AN**: Chapter Two of, Zoids: Chaos has made its appearance. Enjoy xD

* * *

Chapter Two

**ZAC 2106 : July, 5, 01:00 hrs**

**Guylos Empire, **_**Red River Territory**_

Lieutenant Thomas Richard Schubaltz, was use to the dangers of everyday life. Having been a member of the Guardian Force for about five years, he was used to dealing with strange and bizarre situations that often put his life at risk. Even with the circumstances of the past, it still didn't make him feel any less secure of traveling back to the Red River Base, at such a late hour, with only two recently trained recruits to keep him company. Having successfully completed a mission, Thomas was looking forward to a long and restful day, especially after everything they had been through for the past couple of hours. With the way the two behind him were going, however, he was beginning to wonder if they would ever make it back to the base before sunrise.

"Hey," The blond twisted in his seat and cast a small glance back towards the Molga and Command Wolf trailing behind him, only to reach out to press a button on the COM-link. "You two better hurry up. I'm trying to get back to the base before dawn breaks!"

"Of course sir," The Molga's pilot voice echoed through the unit, "We're both just worn out."

Thomas scoffed slightly at the other pilot's words before reaching up to run a hand over his own tired eyes. He understood perfectly of how the two were feeling but they hadn't been the ones who had done most of the fighting in the last battle. The evidence of this was clearly seen about the body of his Dibison; the numbering of bullet holes, and the cracks lining against the Zoid's body were merely just the icing on the cake of how much damage his Zoid had taken. Though the Dibison was a powerful and reliable Zoid that the Lieutenant had grown quite attached to, it didn't help the fact that it was still a Republican made machine that held weaknesses that far outweighed even its greatest of strengths.

He sighed softly, forced his thoughts away from his Zoid and shifted his attention away from the two behind him and back towards their surroundings. It was at this exact second that something seemed fairly wrong to him. Considering the ungodly hour it wasn't uncommon to be met with the unusual stillness of the desert around them. Even with that fact, Thomas still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness sweeping through his belly. Stopping his Zoid with a pull of the controls and barked out his next commands, to the computer before him.

"BEEK, analyze the area around us now and give me a report," Small beeps and squeaks answered him and there was a brief silence as the computer did as it was instructed. While waiting for a response, Thomas turned back to the two behind him. "Be wary men, there's something not quite right here…"

Little did he know of the two identical grins that spread across the two men's lips at the exact moment he had spoken these words.

It was right after this, that Thomas got his response from Beek's reading.

"Three unidentified Zoids are approaching and they are approaching fast, why didn't you tell me this before BEEK?!" The blond was met with several provoked beeps from the computer and he let out a small growl of frustration at the computer's so called lack of excuse to the sudden situation, "What do you mean they were under your detection until now!"

This was the last thing that Thomas could utter before he was suddenly bombarded from behind. Even BEEK who had been designed and held the clear intelligence of an organoid hadn't been able to detect such an attack until it was too late. Thomas ground his teeth together as the series of shots rang throughout his ears, and plummeted into the freshly damaged metal coat of his Dibison with enough force to not only rock the entire Zoid on its hooves but to also add several more dents and damages to the Zoid's interior. Yet thankfully mostly due to the heavy packed armor of the Dibision, the Zoid hadn't toppled over due to the hitting shots, it would take much more than to get rid of him that easily. Yet even after glancing over at the radar, even Thomas couldn't help but release another small growl in his anger. Not only had the attacks been completely random, but even now BEEK couldn't pick up which direction the shots had been fired, none the less, sitting out here was not an option at the moment.

Thomas turned away from the radar to announce his discoveries to his men, only to notice with wide eyes that he was very much alone. The only clear indication of where his men had gone, were the Command Wolf's and Molga's tracks imprinted in the sand, heading off in the opposite direction.

"Cowards," The Lieutenant mumbled sourly, "The Guardian Force has no need for such people in its ranks," With that said he pushed hard against the controls of his Zoid, stirring the large machine back to life with a loud "moo" Yet no sooner had he done this would another series of bullets rain down from out of nowhere and down upon him. This time, however, he was ready; with a quick pull to the left he navigated the large Zoid in that direction, merely missing the second arsenal of bullets by mere inches. Though he had time to release a grin at his quick thinking, though he knew he wasn't out of danger yet.

"BEEK, scan the area again and see if you can find the location of the shooter this time and be quick about it!" The computer let out another series of various beeps and squeaks at its pilot's tone but did as it was told. Thomas could only smile after taking note of the red dot now lined against his radar's screen, it seemed that the one who had shot at him, hadn't been that far after all. So much for keeping up with the invisible act.

"Alright let's go show this person who they are dealing with…"

"Actually Lieutenant Schubaltz," A female's voice purled through the COM unit, "I know exactly who I am dealing with…"

Highly startled by this strange and unfamiliar female's voice, Thomas turned in his seat once again and was mildly surprised to take notice of a strange Zoid standing within several feet of where he stood. The Zoid was large and towered over his Dibision by several inches and was quite imposing by the look of it. Yet it was the strange fin like weapon against its back that had Thomas quite taken back. It didn't take a genesis to know that the weapon wasn't there for show, it had been a long time since he had read up on these types of weapons and as far as he knew the only known Zoid that carried such a thing was the Dimetrodon and that Zoid's productivity had long since been expired. A small bead of sweat fell from the Lietentant's brow then; it was now coming into realization of why it had been so hard for BEEK to pinpoint the Zoid's direct location, despite the vast upgrades he had done to make his Dibison's power rival that of an organoids. A jamming fin such as the one mounted on this Zoid could jam, interfere with the electric systems of any Zoid or even disable it within seconds with a mere push of a button. It was becoming quite clear of the type of power he was up against now, especially when the enemy had such a weapon at their disposal.

Despite his odds, Thomas wasn't the one to run away from any type of challenge, even if it seemed that fate had a cruel sense of humor.

"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" The blond felt a small frown tug against his lips, though it did little to hide the anxiety building within his belly, "I have you know that it is a federal crime to attack a member of the Guardian Force and an act of treason and hereby as my duty to the Guardian Force, I place you under…"

Soft laughter interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, followed by the girl's next words, "They were right, you sure do talk big but words alone can't possibly save you from me…" A sigh then before, "It's a pity that I have to kill someone as handsome as you but I suppose it's just the burden that I have to bear…"

Growing quite impatient with how casually the girl was speaking out, Thomas felt his hands tighten against the controls of his Zoid before he allowed himself to lash out at the girl with his quick tongue. "How dare you threaten me, have you no idea who I am!?"

Another chuckle followed suit followed by these words. "Oh, I know exactly who you are, Lieutenant. Yet it seems to me that you know nothing of your own reputation, it's a shame really that such a talented Zoid pilot, such as yourself, had been so easily outclassed by the famous Van Flyheight…" Thomas tensed almost immediately at the girl's words and his eyes widened in following, but the girl was far from done with her mockery. "The famous hero of the Guardian Force and you are just a mere shadow in his wake, forced to bow down to someone who you obviously believe that you are better then. Even you own brother detests you and seems to prefer Flyheight over you…how sad…but don't worry..." The girl's voice deepened just a touch into a sadistic purr, "I'll make all your suffering go away, with help from the Dark Spiner!"

As if on cue the Zoid threw back its head and let out a bone chilling roar before slowly turning to advance toward Thomas and the Dibison…

* * *

**ZAC 2106: July, 5, 06:00 hrs**

**Helic Republic, Outside Wind Colony**

By the time Fang had landed within the small village, it had already erupted into chaos. The village's inhabitants had awoken with startled gasps and screams upon hearing the thunderous bullets ringing throughout their small home. It hadn't taken long for fires to spring up against several houses, bodies piling up into the streets and the constant screams of terror and fear within the mid morning air. The organoid allowed herself to relish in the scent of terror from the villagers before deciding to concentrate on the mission at hand. Fun could wait until later, the mission was more important at the moment. With a click of her long nails against the dirt streets the small Zoid bounded through the small village, in search of her prey. It amused her greatly of how little attention she got from those she passed. Humans, in their time of tragic events were much more concerned with the effects of an aftermath than the true threat running around among them.

Humans were so predictable at times and so easily frightened.

At the thought the organoid came to a stop and cocked her head to the side as another rampaged bullet came out of nowhere and slammed into the home nearest to her position. The organoid watched as the entire wooden house exploded into bursts of wood and flame, ultimately killing any and all who had been residing within the house at the time. Whoever had been in the house hadn't even had time to scream before they had been vaporized. Fang snorted and pushed on in her descent, only to round a corner and stop upon noticing her intended target was out and about, helping out several of the other villagers despite being in the state she was in. She like many of the other villagers, had definitely been awakened by the sound of the attack upon them, but she had been one of the lucky ones of having survived a stray bullet hitting her home. Though the long gown she was wearing was scorched from heat of flames, and her long blond hair lay in a messy clumps against her back, she seemed fairy fine despite being deadly pale from the encounter. This was all Fang needed to know. It would have been a shame to go back to her master empty handed and with that thought the organoid, grinning quite madly, made a bounding leap towards her prey…

* * *

**ZAC 2106 : July, 5, 01:50 hrs**

**Guylos Empire, **_**Red River Territory**_

Sora Evans was vastly disappointed of how fast the battle had ended between her and the so called Lieutenant of the Guardian Force. Not only had he not provided an interesting challenge to her or her Dark Spiner but it seemed the rumor of him just being all talk was certainly all true. The battle hadn't even gotten to its second gearing until she found herself easily gaining the upper hand against the exhausted male and his damaged Zoid and though she had to give him credit for effort his skill still hadn't even half of what the rumors had been spread about him. A small sigh echoed through the cockpit of her Zoid before she reached up to brush strands of her red hair from her eyes. The same pair of eyes then shifted down to the highly damaged Dibison before her. The knocked out form of its pilot lay motionless and still nearby, beyond the large bision's left hoof, of where he had fallen after he had been thrown from the cockpit of his Zoid.

Though the force of the attack had been enough to knock him out and possibly break a few bones after collision, Sora was very much confident it hadn't been enough to kill him. No, her own enjoyment for that would come at a more personal level...

With a simple push of a button the harness that had been keeping her in place would slowly raise over her head and with it the opening of the Spiner's canopy in toe. It was only after she had stretched, and had jumped down the several feet to the ground by her Zoid's feet would she turn her attention back to the knocked out form several feet before her. It was time to end this and report to her boss of her succession with this mission…

Grinning mildly the girl quickly closed the distance between herself and the Dibison pilot. From this angle she could clearly see the amount of damage that had been done from her very sadistic action upon the blonds' person. There were several cuts and bruises lining over his young face but none as serious as the gaping wound on the right side of his head, seeping blood into his dirty blond hair. His clothing and body weren't that far off. Cuts and bloody wounds were present and open against his once neat and pressed clothes, all in all he was in a bad shape, and if Sora hadn't been sent to kill him, she would have felt a small source of sympathy for the state he was in.

"Poor guy, I honestly did a number on him," Even at her words she reached at her waist hostler and pulled out a small hand gun from its depths and placed the barrel of the gun against the Lieutenant's head. "Then again it was my mission so I do not have too many regrets, except it's a shame that such a cute man has to meet his fate at such a grizzly end, oh well…."

As Sora cocked the gun and been prepared to end the wounded soldier's life here and there, a loud roar from the left, interrupted her in mid trigger pulling and she turned with a small frown to notice that she was no longer alone with her bleeding captive. Perched high a small distance away from her and her Zoid was the familiar outline of another Zoid that she knew very well. Even from the distance it wasn't hard not to recognize that of her brother, Neil's blue Proto Zaber. Though the Zaber stood out fairly easily in the vast desert lands it was still a force to be reckoned in and out of battle, her brother certainly made sure of this. Yet this didn't seem to explain her brother's appearance here of all places, from what she had been told he had been sent off to do other tasks for the moment, and that she would be the only one sent here to take out Lieutenant Schubaltz. The frown only deepened against her lips. Seriously did her father honestly believe that she needed help with this simple of a task?

Scoffing at her father's possible mistrust of her to get the job done, the red head slid the safety back onto her gun before turning to glare back at her brother's Zoid. As if on cue the Zaber gave off another bellowing roar before sprinting forward and with a bounding leap the giant feline Zoid, landed with a heavy plop besides her and her intended victim and the heap that was once a working Dibision.

Sora wasted no time in calling out to her brother. "What in the hell are you doing here? This is my mission and mine alone, unless father instructed you to come all this way to finish him off!"

She was met with the sound of the Zaber's canopy being opened and followed shortly by the soft laughter that she knew so well. She said nothing more however and was intent on glaring up at her brother even after he jumped from his Zoid and had joined her side. Though he was clearly quite amused with his sister's attitude his attention was mainly focused on the bleeding body at their feet.

Before they shifted back to his sister, "Changes of plans, sis." He flashed her wide grin before returning his attention back down, "It seems father wants this one alive after all…"

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter two. Sorry for the wait, hopefully it was worth it though xD


End file.
